Mission Delayed
by RuneYue
Summary: Somehow, Sasuke figured that "We got really drunk" is not going to be an adequate response for coming back several days late from a mission. The Team Seven trio. T for language and situations.


**Title:** Mission Delayed**  
Series: **Naruto**  
Parings/Characters:** Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura**  
Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by the famous Masashi Kishimoto, not me or you.**  
Rating/Warnings:** T or PG-13 for language and situations.**  
Dedication:** Team 7 lovers everywhere!**  
Summary:** _Somehow, Sasuke figured that "We got really drunk" is not going to be an adequate response for coming back several days late from a mission._

---------  
---------

Uchiha Sasuke had come to the conclusion that bright lights were bad, therefore the sun was the most evilest of things to ever exist.

Loud noises fell into the evil category, but beneath bright lights if only for the reason that he needed to see, _dammit_, for his Sharingan to work.

In hindsight, the fact that he had nearly burned a passing squirrel to a crisp that morning was probably taking his coping ability with his current hangover a step too far in the wrong direction.

Then again, he thought with an inward smirk that only the Uchiha were capable of doing in such a fashion, at least he hadn't of had the worst of waking up in the group.

Naruto had woken up with a rather loud and painful sounding groan, instead of his usual cheerful exclamations or laughs, and ran into so many of the bottles that had lead up to and egged on their previous night's debauchery that he had damn near Rasenganed the entire campsite sky high with no intention of coming down.

His curses at said bottles had been so loud that the only thing that stopped him from blasting everything within a ten mile radius was the fact that he had awoken a rather annoyed Sakura whom promptly punched the ground which swallowed up the entire campsite, recently retrieved mission scroll included.

The whole event would've been rather laughable, except for the fact that they all had to carefully dig the important scroll out of the rather squishy ground, find something to do with their leftover bottles - he had finally just melted them all into a rather keen resemblance of Itachi and thrown it down the hole they had dug, clean up the campsite, stop the knee-jerk reaction to burn/blast/hit everything alive that twittered or chattered or generally breathed and ignore their individual symptoms enough to make their way back to Konoha ontop of waking up late and being as hungover as a celebrating Tsunade.

Real damn laughable - if only the ordeal was being experienced by someone else.

Splitting headaches were a pain enough to deal with when Sakura slugged you, and really he and Naruto had become almost immune to them, but when caused by drinking yourself stupid they were something else entirely.

And the stupid evil sun was not making things any better.

"Hey...",Naruto's voice came from his left. He sounded oddly quiet and calm, something neither of his teammates were used to.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and shared a look with Sasuke. Something wasn't right. Something obvious and important.

"What is it, Naruto?",she asked, as they continued running through the trees in an attempt to make up for lost time.

He frowned a bit and Sasuke found himself mirroring the action on his usually stoic face.

"I was thinking...",he continued. Sakura looked ready to hit him if he didn't spit it out right there and then.

"Yeah?",she ground out, quickly becoming annoyed.

"What are we gonna tell Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Sakura paled at that and let out a small groan of her own as Naruto's speed slowed down, as if somehow delaying the inevetable. Sasuke sighed, wincing as he and Sakura began to match the blonde's lessened pace.

"We tell her we ran into some very persuasive troubles."

The two others considered this in silence for some time before speaking up again.

"We look like shit.",Naruto pointed out, shaking his head as if to somehow rid himself of the many new demons about his person. His hair was floppy instead of it's usual spiky ways, Sakura had the beginning signs of bags beneath her eyes and Sasuke himself was a combination of both, close to mirroring his elder brother - something he would rather die than ever admit.

Sasuke growled and shook his head. "Blame it on the persuasion of our supposed interruption.",he stated, remaining firm on his decision. Somehow, showing up at the Hokage's office with their prized mission scroll now several days late and hungover with the only excuse between the three of them being _'We got really drunk'_ didn't sound like a good way to make it on up to the ANBU ranks.

---------  
---------

I've been wanting to write this one out for so very, very long and now it's done! Yay!

Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Review if you are up for it, please.


End file.
